


The Bottom Series: Rodney

by Perfica



Series: The Bottom Series [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far he hadn't been hit in the face by projectiles whilst screwing around with McKay, but he suspected it was only a matter of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottom Series: Rodney

John spent most of the time he was having sex with Rodney waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Literally, sometimes.

Rodney had managed to collect a surprising amount of stuff for someone originally stranded in another galaxy. John had, on occasion, lay on his back in Rodney's bed while receiving a very satisfying blowjob, watching as a sandy pair of flip-flops teetered precariously over his face from when Rodney had thrown them casually on top of his closet.

So far he hadn't been hit in the face by projectiles whilst screwing around with McKay, but he suspected it was only a matter of time.

Rodney was pressed up tightly against John's side, kissing him deep and slow and John was trying half-heartedly not to clutch futilely at his back in an _'Oh yes, take me now, you big hunk of manstud'_ way, which was what usually happened when Rodney decided to kiss John in that methodical, focussed way.

Whimpering against Rodney's smiling mouth, John realised that most of their encounters ended up like this.

Rodney didn't lead their encounters so much as direct their pleasure; whether it be in the back of jumper on a late shift, in slightly stinky transporters way off the beaten track, or on one of the few occasions they'd had the time to take things slow in their quarters. Rodney liked giving John pleasure, and John liked receiving it, but he would also have liked the opportunity to be the one that wasn't the first to be a shaky, sweaty wreck during their lovemaking.

"Turn over," Rodney muttered against his mouth. When John didn't move fast enough, Rodney tugged at his hip. Oh yeah, John knew this position. On his side, one leg cocked in the air while Rodney sucked him down and finger-fucked his ass. It was a good position. A _great_ position. It was a position that John had the deepest respect for.

But not this time.

"You turn over," John said, tightening his fingers in Rodney's hair.

Rodney pulled back, uncrossing his eyes and frowning slightly. "Why?"

"I want to give you a back rub."

A look of pure joy washed over Rodney's face. "Okay!"

John nearly fell off the bed in the haste of Rodney rolling onto his front, but he was used to sudden upheavals on the mattress.

"Okay," John said, rubbing some oil on his hands and warming them up. "Anything in particular you like?"

"Anything. Everything," came the enthusiastic reply. "Feel free to baste my entire body like a Thanksgiving turkey."

John snorted and began rubbing up Rodney's spine, one oily hand following the other in a move he knew felt like a continuous wave of pressure. Rodney moaned around the forearm he was resting on.

And that was another thing. Rodney was quiet.

John approved of this most of the time, because as much as he liked and respected his troops in a lips-pursed and head-nodding sort of way, he really didn't hang out with them much. By virtue of his rank, age and experience, his friends were his peers, and the circle of people he could loosen up with was quite small. He really didn't think his men would want to know that John gave killer blowjobs up against laboratory walls, particular if the blowee was Doctor 'Perpetual Stick Up His Ass' McKay, so Rodney's propensity for shoving the palm of his hand over his mouth and muffling himself generally worked in both their favours.

It was just - sometimes John wanted to know if Rodney liked what he was doing.

Rodney spread his thighs and adjusted himself downwards, which allowed John to rub his fingertips lightly over the full cock and taut balls with one hand while the other scratched hard into Rodney's nape.

John frowned. Was that a groan? He was pretty sure he'd heard a groan, although it was hard to tell with Rodney panting into the pillow.

"You like this?"

Rodney mumbled something and rolled his shoulders. John shrugged and ran his fingers up between the cheeks of Rodney's ass. "What about this?"

Rodney was strangely silent for a second, then he turned his head to the side, saying "Yeah, that's good. Do that if you want."

"What do you want?" John asked, toying with Rodney's perineum.

"That's...that's nice," Rodney replied, pushing back a little onto John's fingers.

A frisson of delight travelled down John's spine. He licked his lips and leant over, puffing slightly in Rodney's ear. "So," he drawled. "You wanna?"

Rodney's eyes were tightly closed and his face had started to turn pink. "Um...yeah. Yeah. That would be good."

"Cool," John said, grinning as he sat back on his heels.

On the few times they'd done this in the past two months, it had been John on his knees, on his back or, on one memorable occasion, bent over a hospital bed in the small ward Carson had set aside specifically for quarantine cases. It had been difficult keeping a good grip on the metal bars with sweaty palms, but John gave that encounter extra points for location and pure kink factor.

He started off slow; a caress of fingers over Rodney's cheeks, a hard thumb rub right over Rodney's hole. Rodney seemed to approve if the way he hitched his ass higher in the air was any indication.

John started to worm his way carefully in with a finger dripping in oil. He didn't know how long it had been since Rodney had last indulged in this particular type of fucking, but if it was anything like John's track record, those days were a long time ago.

"Still liking it?" John asked, screwing his finger in and out. Rodney muttered and made a noise that sounded close to whine.

Dammit. John still couldn't hear him.

"Get up for a bit," John said, pulling his finger out and tugging on Rodney's hips. Rodney rose to his knees reluctantly then planted his face back in the pillow. Which, hey, nice view with Rodney all but presenting his ass for John's close inspection, but he was covering his mouth again.

John spent the next few minutes loosening him up with more fingers and swirly tongue movements at the top of his crack. Rodney began to sway back and forth rhythmically on his hand and John was really, _really_ liking the view.

"Up, Rodney. Doggie style."

"God, I hate that name," Rodney complained as he straightened his arms.

"But you don't mind the position?" John asked, sucking wet kisses over the left side of Rodney's ass and counteracting the soft touches with small bites on the right.

"No." Rodney's voice cracked. "It's good. Great for...penetration."

"Penetration," John said in his dorkiest voice, and it did what he wanted it to do - make Rodney laugh. "I'm going to penetrate you long time."

Rodney laughed again. "C'mon, Romeo, enough fooling around. Give it to me."

It was John's turn to snicker as he lubed himself up and pressed in. "Oh Christ, Rodney. Yeah. Good."

"Good," Rodney agreed breathlessly as his hole flexed and released around John's cock. "Oh, I'd forgotten how much I liked this."

"Can I start moving?" John asked as he ran his hands up and down Rodney's side. "'Cause you feel really, really good and I really, really want to fuck you."

Rodney moaned and collapsed onto his elbows, crinkled forehead resting on balled fists. "Oh, yeah. Fuck me."

John started to pant as he pushed his way in and out of Rodney's body. He could feel Rodney starting to warm up, to move under his thrusts and it was way more erotic than he'd expected. He leant back a little and said, "My dick looks really good inside your ass, Rodney. Wish you could see it."

Rodney convulsed and made a desperate sound. "God, don't tell me that. I want to see it. I bet it looks hot."

"Very hot," John said, tightening his hold on Rodney's hips and giving each thrust an extra bit of force. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, listening to the steady slap of skin on skin, feeling their bodies start to sweat with exertion and pleasure. Rodney started whimpering so John fucked him harder.

"Oh...that's...that's."

Cool. John had never made him stutter before.

"That's it, Rodney. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Oh...my. Yes...keep...doin...that...fuck...fu...fu...hard."

"Harder?"

"Hard. Harder. Yeah. Fuck."

"Harder?" John asked again, pounding into him, surging rolls of his hips hitting what was obviously Rodney's sweet spot over and over again.

"Hard. Hard! Fuck. Yeah, right there. Right there! Oh shit. Oh, you son of a bitch. Oh fuck. Fuck me right there. Right there! Right there! Give it to me! C'mon, harder!"

Holy shit. John had never heard him lose it this way before. Convincing Rodney to let his mouth run had been one of his best ideas yet.

"Okay, Rodney," he groaned, giving it all he had.

"Son of a bitch. Son of a fucking bitch. Fuck me, you fucker. That's it. Right up there. Right up in me. C'mon, hit it. Hit it, you fucking fucker. Yeah!

John's brain frazzled at that point, caught between wanting to laugh at how Rodney had so utterly, completely, fantastically lost it, and wanting to moan and writhe and drool over Rodney's back, doing all sorts of cool things with his pelvis that would probably result in both of them displacing a hip.

"Fucking motherfucker. Fuck. Fuck...fuck...fu...fu...fu."

Oh good, Rodney was back to stuttering, which hopefully meant he was going to blow any second because John didn't think he could keep up the pace for much longer. He curled over Rodney's back, got a hold of his cock and pulled it roughly a couple of times.

Rodney screamed loudly in his ear, something about how John was a fucking son of a bitch motherfucker and how he'd better keep fucking him right there, _right there_, then all the air in John's lungs whooshed out of his body and he fell face first into the back of Rodney's head.

"Ow," he said some time later, rubbing his nose.

"Oh my god, you broke me," Rodney said, his voice tight and reedy. "I'm broken."

"You're fine, Rodney," John said, pushing himself off Rodney's back and curling an arm around his waist. "Really, really fine."

"No seriously, I don't think I'm normal anymore."

"Are you trying to tell me that being fucked by me caused your brain to short out? Because, what you were saying? Wow. You've got a mouth on you."

Rodney blushed and rolled over to face John. "Yes. I may have been a bit - "

"Begging for it like a complete and utter...what's a nice way of saying slut?"

"Gourmand," Rodney said, face darkening.

"I thought that only related to food," John replied with a smirk.

"And fucking. Obviously."

"Obviously."

Rodney huffed and stared at the wall, body starting to tense up against John's chest.

"Hey, what's up, buddy?"

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong? Just because I said...I said."

And okay, back to stuttering.

"Fuck me, you motherfucker? Give it to me right there, you son of a bitch? Harder?"

"It's impolite to bring these things up when one isn't in the heat of the moment."

"I liked it."

"Really?" Rodney asked, hope starting to show on his face. Which was much better than the embarrassed way he'd looked since they'd began this conversation.

"Really," John said, kissing him on the lips, on the cheek, moving up to whisper in his ear. "It made me feel like a sex god."

"Oh yes, it's all about you, Sheppard. Never mind that I sound like a complete and utter jerk when I do that."

"Did I say you sounded like a jerk?" John asked, pulling back to stare. "Didn't I say that I thought it was hot? Because it was. I liked it when you lost it. I like being the one to make you lose it."

Rodney gave John a hard look then grabbed his face, crashing their mouths together in a move that was ungraceful, sloppy, and utterly without artifice. They sucked on each other's tongues for a while until Rodney began to get sleepy, yawning into each kiss.

"You don't mind me telling you what to do?" Rodney asked, eyes beginning to close.

"Nope," John said, giving him one last smacking kiss on the lips. "It just so happens that I really did want to fuck you harder. I don't know about the son of a bitch thing, though. My mom was a real nice lady."

"Oh god," Rodney muttered against John's throat. "I'm pushy, loud, have a deplorably filthy mouth and insulted your mother. I'm surprised you're even talking to me."

John flipped the blanket over their bodies and thought the lights off. "In future, I think I'll let you do the talking for both of us."

He continued grinning up at the ceiling, even after Rodney pinched him hard on the ass.


End file.
